Stephanie Ateara Quil's Sister
by Chylynn
Summary: Stephanie Ateara is a werewolfs sister, who falls in love with a vampire named Justin. what will happen when Quil finds out? Will one of them die? Will they find a away to get along for Stephanie's sake?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my second fan fiction for twilight that i have wrote!! and i wanted to see what you thought of it!! BTW the way he reads minds like Edward will come in later on in the story dont get confused! = ]  
**

_Disclaimer: i dont own twilight... we have the wonder SM for creating the world of twilight and inspiring so many people to write their own stories. Acually we have many authors that we should think!!_

**Preface...**

I am standing here with the one person I love. When he stiffens and pulls me behind him, I'm not scared, because I know any threats that would harm me he could take are of. My heart almost stops when I see the color of the wolf, chocolate brown. Now I am scared they both are great fighters, but one of them could die. I can't loose either one of them..

I have been with Justin for 2 years. No one but the Cullens' know that i am with him. Justin is one of the most important people in my life beside my brother Quil. I still rember the day i met Justin.

*Flash Back*

I was walking around Seattle cause I just got done shopping and i was waiting for Quil to come and pick me up. When something attacked me. I rember thinking Oh My God im going to die!! I don't even get to say good-bye to Quil this will kill him. I heard a growl but it sounded nothing like Quil's wolf form. The next thing i know the most beatuiful guy pulls me up and asks if im am ok.

*End Flash Back*

Later on he told me that it was an animal that attacked me but the thing is he wouldn't tell me what kind of animal. I knew that he was a vampier right a away cause of how hard and cold his skin was and cause of his eye color. I have only seen that eye color on the cullens. Since then i have been meeting with him and going to the Cullen's house so Quil cant smell his scent. "Steph, i think its time you told your brother about Justin." Edward told me. "You don't know how he will take it. He will flip out when he finds out. You guys cannot tell Jake I don't want Quil to find out."I told them. I knew that everyone could hear me cause of their super hear so to call it. "Maybe i should talk to her." I knew that it was Carlisle. "Look we all care about your well being, i love you like a daughter. We know that Justin is a vegetarian but that doesn't mean he wont slip and kill you. Quil should know. " I sighed "I know he wont slip. He doesn't want to be a monster. I never told you guys but he can read peoples minds like Edward and feel and control emotions like Jasper." He was in doctor mode so to call it. Thinking about how that was possible i guess. "I think that i should meet Justin when you see him again. I will pick you up and take you to him" Jasper told me.

Ugh over protective vampire. I heard Edward laughing at my thought and everyone looked at him questionaly, he just shook his head. I knew that he would end up telling everyone what I thought. Your going to tell them aren't you? All he did was nod his head yes. It was Jasper to drive me home today. Normally Emmett did because he liked to make fun of Quil and vise versa. Also if Im not home by 10 Quil freaks out. "Don't forget that I will pick you up tomorrow." he reminded me. I'm glad that the tribe elders redid the treaty again. They now allow the Cullen's on our land as long as they don't kill any human's. We live far away from the old treaty line, its a bout a 5 mile walk normally i woulnd't mind walking but its so close to 10 that Quil would freak if i showed up at 10:30. "You know that he will be pissed that i brought someone with me?" Jasper knew i what talking about Justin. "You know that i can calm him down?" he replied smiling. "Fine, see you at 5." We were almost to my house when we pulled into the drive way Quil came running out of the house. I pulled out my phone to look at the time 10:01 OMG! Im late by a minute!! and hes already asking "Where were you?Do you know what tie it is?"

Man what is it with these over protect people lately? Since mom and our grandfather passed away Quil just feels a lot of stress. Thank God Jaz was here to calm him down. "See ya tomorrow Jaz." I smiled "Yep don't for get that Alive is taking you shopping and i will be here at 5." "Oh, don't worry i wont forget that. Alice would murder me." He just laughed and got into his car. I frowned cause with him gone Quil will start on the whole I was so worried about you thing. "After tomorrow I need you home more. I need to spend some time with my lil sis." Quil smile. "Ok, love ya Quil, Im going to get some sleep, i have school tomorrow." "You know what? Im going to call the school and tell them that both of us wont be in school tomorrow. So we can spend more time together. Of course I will have to tell Jake so he doens't freak when we aren't at school." he told me. I stood there stuned Quil NEVER let us miss a day of school. "we might want to tell Sam so Emiley doesn't flip out on us also." I replied. Tomorrow was going to be awesome and horrible at the same time.

**Authors note: Also leave comments!! let me know what you think!! = ]**


	2. Hanging Out And Disaster

_Authors Note: Okay guys here it is another chapter!! Also if anyone knows of a REALLY good beta let me know!! Thanks!!_

"Okay, what are we going to do?"I asked Quil.

"Well.... We are hanging out until... when is Jasper picking you up?" he asked.

"At five Alice wants to take me shopping for all new outfits for school. Even though I have enough already she still wants to by me MORE!" I smiled.

"Okay then we will play cards and watch some TV and play board games." I miss the quality time I used to spend with Quil now I only spend time with him on Sunday's. Now I'm guessing it will be Saturdays and Sundays. Time seemed to fly by because before I knew it Jasper was here to pick me up.

"Love you Quil see you when Alice and I get back from shopping at 10." I shouted.

"Love you to, since its not a school night I am letting you stay out till 11." He smiled I gave him a hug and a kiss bye and went and got into Jasper's car. It was actually Alice's yellow 911 turbo Porsche. That I would kill to have (not really I just love the car!!) Jasper smiled at me cause he knew how much I liked Alice's car. When we pulled away I told Jasper where we would meet Justin. It was deep into the woods Jasper got out of the car and followed me to the clearing where we would meet Justin.

When we entered the clearing there he was my beautiful blonde haired angel with eyes that made me feel like I was going to melt. He smiled at me like he was thinking the same thing.

"Who is this?" he asked. His voice was unlike any vampires that i have ever heard it some how is more musical then everyone else.

"This is Jasper he is one of the Vegetarian Vampires that i told you about." I told him while I was walking towards him with Jasper shadowing my steps.

"Oh, is he the one who can feel and change peoples emotions?" he looked at me. "Yep the very one." I replied smiling. His eyes were black I frowned he needs to hunt soon and not let it go like this.

"So, why did you come here Jasper?" he asked already knowing the answer he just wanted to ask it out loud. His voice was to calm, to careful I didn't like it one bit.

"To meet you, Stephanie is like a little sister to me and I am here to warn you not to hurt her in ANYWAY or I WILL hurt you." he emphasized a few of the words so it would seem more clear to Justin. Both of them just stood there staring at one another probably trying to feel how the other one is feeling.

"So... Ummm... Justin I really missed you!" I said cause the silence was starting to creep me out.

" I missed you to. Sorry but I need to go. I haven't hunted in a while and I don't want to kill you. See you tomorrow." he smiled at me. Bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Ummm rember tomorrow is Saturday I have to spend time with Quil." I smiled shyly at him.

"Ok then see you on monday." he snapped at me.

I siged I hate it when he leaves angry it makes me feel all weak. Jaz tried to soothe me but it didnt work. Being with Justin had a plus side I could block out when either him or Justin try to change my emotion. He picked me up this time and ran with me so we could save some time cause Alice would know that Justin stormed off and she would be expecting me soon so we could go shopping. When we were at the car Jasper put me in and got in the drivers side and drove me to his house.


	3. Stories And Pain

**Author's Note: Okay guys here it it = ] the chapter where we find out more about Justin like how he was turned and what really attacked Stephanie that night in Seattle. Also this chapter is in Justin's P.O.V !!! Its not a happy story. Ok so ****BOLD justin thinking. _Both Italics and bold is _**** Edward thinking. Cause it kind of ties into how Justin reads minds.**

I can't believe she brought Jasper with her. I have that she knows other guys. And that a lot of them are vampires like me, at least most of them are taken so that's a plus. There are many things that I haven't told Stephanie like one, how I was turned. I don't even like to think about it. The year was 1917. My whole family lived in Texas. All though I didn't find out about new born armies till later on I figured out that one of them turned me. My whole family was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I remember hearing my mother scream before I heard bones crack, I remember seeing the fear on my twin sister's face and the fear on my little sister's face. Being the oldest i tried to protect them from what was coming.

The next thing I know I'm in pain, that makes it feel like I am on fire and I want it to stop. I didn't know what was going on. I dragged myself into a sewer to wait out the burn. When I "Woke Up" I could see everything. I went back up on to the street, it was night time, to look for my family, we lived in the poorer part of Texas, When I looked down and saw my family I almost lost it. They all were dead. My mother, sisters'. I could tell by the look in their eyes that they weren't there. Their blood smelled amazing to me it seemed like it was calling to me. But I couldn't do that even if they are dead I would never forgave myself. I turned and ran away before the smell could get to me.

Before I knew it I was at my house. Edward was there waiting for me. **whats on your mind, mind reader?** I thought to him.

He just laughed and thought _**Nothing just want to talk to you about Stephanie that's all.**_

**Ok shoot for it_._**

**_ Well i love Stephanie like a sister and if you do anything to hurt her I will HURT you just as bad or worse understand?_**

**Yes i do, everyone of you Cullens' would kill me if I hurt Stephanie wouldn't you?**

_**No not ****Carslie**__** or Esme both of them would find a way not to hurt you or kill you.**_

**Ok then, anything else?**

**_Nope just that well i guess i will see you around._**

Some times I hate myself. For reasons I don't like to think about that's why i go to school here in Forks, I need something to keep my mind off of things that I have done and I'm not proud of. Like the first time I ever met Stephanie...

*Flash Back*

It had been a while since i hunted. When i smelled her blood something just took over. And before i knew it she was pinned to the ground and i was growling. I remember feeling her fear and hearing _Oh My God I'm going to die and I don't even get to say good-bye to Quil._ Then I pulled her up and asked if she was ok.

*End Flash Back*

I feel like Im going to get sick every time I think about how close I was to killing her that night. To how close I was taking her from her family like I was from mine. I shuddered at that thought.

**Author's Note: Well let me know what you think of Justin's story and what really attacked Stephanie that night.**


	4. Shopping Hanging Out, N Secrets Known

Stephanie's POV

It took till closing for me and Alice to leave. I mean, I LOVE shopping, but this is over the top. Alice spent over $2,000 on clothes and stuff for my room. And its all just for me. This time she was the one to drive me home and how Im happy that the Cullen's are allowed on the rez I would of hated to carry all this stuff home with me. She also carried in all the bags for me. Since i because friends with Alice I have to have two rooms one to sleep in of course and one just to keep my clothes in. Im not kidding either. Quil has his own room in the house of course, its where our grandfather slept. I got his old room to sleep in.

"Holy shit did you buy enough crap?" Quil asked when he saw the bags full of stuff that Alice bought.

"Nope, i wanted to buy the whole store but she wouldnt let me." Alice pouted.

"More like the whole mall." I told him. She just shile and took everything to me closet.

when she was back she said "See you monday."

"Ok see ya" I waved. Weekends are mine and Quil's time together. Justin and I have Monday through Friday. I need to tell Justin that Quil just added in the Saturday one not to long ago. The last time I didn't get to tell him cause he had to hunt on Saturday anyways but I need to tell him Monday. I know that hes going to be pissed that I didn't show but I cant just leave Quil here. Then Quil would get pissed at me and I would get grounded and then Justin would be pissed because I got grounded.

I stayed up most of the night to talk with Quil but i passed out at about 1 or 2 AM. Quil carried me to my room and put me on my bed and i slept so deeply that i didn't dream. I woke up at about 10 and smelled food that smelled AWESOME! Where Quil learned to cook is beyond me. I came out wearing one of my new outfits that Alice bought for me. Quil looked up as i took my usual seat at the table he smiled at me and handed me my plate with food on it already.

Biskets and gravy with a side of toast and some bacon. My favorite breakfast. We ate in silence for a while until Quil asked "Well.... what do you want to do to day?" I though about how I love riding on Quil when he is a wolf the wind in my face. The feel of the wind in my hair. He smiled like he knew what i was thinking.

"I would like to ride." I know that he knows what I am talking about.

"Ok, as soon as you are done eating, we will go." Taking a ride is unlike anything that I have ever experienced. He took me on a long run. We stopped in the woods so I got down and he went and changed into his human self.

"Sis I have a question for you..." he sounded nervous and that was unusual for him.

"Ok shoot for it." I replied smiling.

"What if I told you that someone in the pack imprinted?" My heart started to race. I knew instantly who he was talking about. It was Seth, he was my first love but when he became a wolf he had to break it off cause it was to dangerous for me. Even when my own brother was a wolf he had to keep a distance, as far away as our house allowed. It still hurts to think about the day that Seth left.

"I would say thats awesome, who did he imprint on?" He looked stunded that i would ask.

"Well he..." I dont know what happend but i just passed out. The last thing I remember thinking is i need to see Justin.

*Monday*

Finally, I get to see Justin I cant wait! I want school to end right now so I can see him. I have a feeling that someone is following me but when I turn around and try to find the person I just cant see school is over! I get to see Justin! I am standing here with the one person I love. When he stiffens and pulls me behind him, I'm not scared, because I know any threats that would harm me he could take are of. My heart almost stops when I see the color of the wolf, chocolate brown. Now I am scared they both are great fighters, but one of them could die. I can't loose either one of them. They are now circling one another. I cant let them attack one another so I step between them. Justin tries to grab my hand I can see Quil lunging and hearing Justin scream out in pain.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! JUST STOP IT NOW!" Quil just stopped what he was doing and looked at me and Justin gave me a look that i knew he thought that i was crazy. I looked back to Quil to tell him to change back to his human form. All he need as that look in my eyes and I knew that he would know what I wanted him to do. He backed up watching Justin the whole time.

"What the.." Justin said but he was interrupted by Quil shouting "STEPHANIE ANN ATEARA! GET OVER HER RIGHT NOW!"

Quil came out of the place where I saw him walk to. "What hell do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea how worried I was when i went to the Cullens' place and you weren't there?" I sighed I knew that he would find out soon enough.

"I...'' begain but he interupted me saying

"You are in HUGE trouble young lady!" Justin started walking towards us Quil started shaking with anger Justin got close enough to where I could put my hand on his and my brother's chest. When I did Justin stopped walking and Quil was calming down. "Justin this is Quil my brother, Quil this is Justin my BOYFRIEND." I told him

''Well i guess this is your lucky day cause your not dating a blood sicker.'' Quil told me.

I heard Justin hiss at that "So what? You think its better that she lives with a gigantic mut?'' Justin asked, Quil growled

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! I LOVE BOTH OF YOU GUYS! DONT YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! GET IT?" they both nodded, Justin looked surpried I knew that he has never saw me get pissed, I know that he has tried to do it but I've learned how to not let him change my emotions.I walked away from both of them. I was really pissed and felt like punching something, I just needed to walk and then I will calm down.

"Why didnt you just tell me you were dating a blood sucker?'' Quil asked. '

'Cause I knew that this was how you would act.'' I told him. We were starting to come into view of the house. I saw somone standing at the house waiting for us. When I got close enough I saw that I was Seth. My heart almost broke seeing him, he looks even better then i rembered.


End file.
